Information handling devices (“devices”) come in a variety of forms, for example laptop computing devices, tablet computing devices, smart phones, e-readers, MP3 players, and the like. Many such devices are configured for use with a touch input surface as a mode of input. In this description, “touch” or “touch sensitive” (or like variations) are used to describe a surface detecting input.
Certain form factors, e.g., tablets and smart phones, have large areas capable of accepting touch input. This is advantageous in that a large area (e.g., essentially the entire front surface) may be used to provide touch input to the device. Other devices, for example laptop computers, also include touch surfaces, e.g., in the form of a touch pad. Increasingly, devices are expanding the functionality associated with these touch surfaces because users are trending towards touch based input as a preferred input mode.
Haptic feedback is commonly used in consumer electronics to provide a global response for actions such as confirming activation of controls (e.g., press and hold of an on-screen button or location) as well as providing notifications (e.g., text message received). Haptic feedback is provided using one or more actuators or haptic layer(s). Different amplitudes, frequencies and timing may be applied to produce various forms of vibration and thus haptic feedback. For example, one vibration type may be provided to indicate a text message has been received whereas another type of vibration type may be provided to indicate a text selection action has been successfully initiated on a touch screen device. Other forms of feedback, e.g., auditory and visual feedback, are also used in various contexts.